MarshClan Book One: The Ivy Who Hunts the Mist
by starrkihter
Summary: Ivykit's mother dies two days after her four moon mark. Her siblings hate her. Part of a prophecy that she never wanted and plagued by nightmares, her new friends - Clan and rogue - must help her find her destiny before the mist swallows them all - or her sanity and everything she's worked so hard to keep will vanish.


**I don't own Warriors. These characters are mine, however.**

**MarshClan:**

**Leader**\- Graystar- gray tabby tom, white chest, green eyes

**Deputy**\- Crawlingtail- brown and white she cat, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Blackfall- black and white tom, green eyes

**Warriors**:

Sharppelt- pale gray and white tom, blue eyes

Beefur- golden brown she cat, black paws, light gold eyes

Orangeclaw- ginger tom, blue eyes (Stonepaw)

Yellowdance- gold tabby she cat, green eyes (Mudaw)

Fernheart- silver mottled she cat, amber eyes

Whitetail- white tom, light gold eyes

Fiercehawk- light brown mottled she cat, amber eyes

Beetleclaws- black tom, orange eyes (Sagepaw)

Volenose- light ginger and golden mottled tom, green eyes

Fallingsnow- white and dark gray she cat, pale blue eyes

Redmoon- russet brown she cat, amber eyes

Lionfang- golden tom, green-amber eyes (Deerpaw)

Fishtail- sleek pelted, gray tabby she cat, blue eyes (Leafpaw)

Goldenfern- pale gold tabby she cat, amber eyes

**Apprentices**:

Stonepaw- dark gray tom, green eyes

Mudpaw- dark brown golden tom, amber eyes

Sagepaw- white and brown she cat, orange eyes

Deerpaw- silver tabby she cat, green eyes

Leafpaw- black tom, brown belly, gold eyes

**Queens**:

Icyriver- pale silver she cat, blue eyes, expecting kits

Moonheart- russet-and-white tabby she cat, green eyes, mother of Hopkit, Ivykit and Cedarkit

Featherheart- black she cat, amber eyes, mother of Nettlekit, Mousekit and Amberkit

Brightfangs- brown tabby she cat, blue eyes, mother of Graykit and Finchkit

**Kits:**

Hopkit - pale brown tabby tom, icy blue eyes

Ivykit - dark white-and-russet tabby shecat, dark amber eyes

Cedarkit - white tom, dark green eyes

Nettlekit - spiky furred, black tom, orange eyes

Mousekit - gray-and-white mottled shecat, yellow eyes

Amberkit - pale ginger shecat, dark blue eyes

Graykit - dark gray shecat, amber eyes

Finchkit - golden brown tom, green eyes

**Elders**:

Frogfoot- gray tom, blue eyes

Buzzardfur- brown and white she cat, green eyes

Lizardtail- pale golden brown she cat, green eyes

**MountainClan**:

**Leader**\- Mudstar- brown tabby tom, gold eyes

**Deputy**\- Chamomilefire- ginger and yellow tabby she cat, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Tawnywhisper- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes

**Warriors**:

Amberwing- pale ginger she cat, amber eyes

Thornfeather- dark brown tabby tom, gold eyes

Jaggedcliff- light gray tom, green eyes (Ferretpaw)

Sunclaws- golden brown tom, blue eyes

Mintfangs- tawny brown she cat, green eyes (Duskpaw)

Whitespider- white and ginger she cat, orange eyes (Willowpaw)

Riverspine- black and gray tom, blue eyes

Birchscar- light golden brown tom, green eyes

Starlingeyes- ginger tabby tom, gold eyes

Streamfur- gray she cat, blue eyes(Scorchpaw)

Pouncestem- gray and white she cat, amber eyes(Lichenpaw)

Shinewatcher- dark brown she cat, amber eyes

Ryepelt- pale ginger tom, blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Ferretpaw- pale brown tom, white streaks, green eyes

Duskpaw- ginger she cat, blue eyes

Willowpaw- gray tabby she cat, amber eyes

Scorchpaw- black tom, amber eyes

Lichenpaw- golden brown she cat, orange eyes

**Queens**:

Marigoldspash- ginger mottled she cat, blue eyes, mother of Owlkit, Dustkit and Applekit

Firetail- golden brown she cat, orange eyes, mother of Flamekit and Lightningkit

**Kits:**

Owlkit - dark brown shecat, gold eyes

Dustkit - pale golden brown tom, blue eyes

Applekit - dark ginger shecat, green eyes

Flamekit - bright ginger tom, amber eyes

Lightningkit - gold tom, dark orange eyes

**Elders**:

Mapleclaw- tortoiseshell she cat, gold eyes

Smallpelt- gray tabby tom, white paws and belly, blue eyes

Flashfeet- brown tabby tom, blue eyes

**SnowClan**:

**Leader**\- Hawkstar- gold tabby tom, dark blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Dawnfeather- ginger and russet mottled she cat, light green eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Groundclaws- brown tom, ice blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Berryleaf- russet brown tom, dark green eyes (Wildpaw)

Adderpelt- amber/ginger mixed tom, dark gold eyes

Whiterabbit- white and ginger tabby she cat, blue eyes

Creekfire- ginger brown mottled tom, orange eyes (Moonpaw)

Nightstep- black she cat, blue eyes (Onepaw)

Thickspine- dark gold tom, green eyes

Purpleriver- light russet she cat, gold eyes (Sandpaw)

Thistleweb- light brown tom, gold eyes (Racepaw)

Darknose- black she cat, blue eyes

Daisyfur- creamy brown she cat, gold eyes

Crookedfangs- golden brown tom, green eyes (Stormpaw)

**Apprentices**:

Wildpaw- creamy brown tom, black paws, blue eyes

Moonpaw-white and golden tabby she cat, ice green eyes

Onepaw- ginger tom, gold eyes, one useless paw

Sandpaw- ginger tom, orange eyes

Racepaw- black and white tom, blue eyes

Stormpaw- gray tabby she cat, dark gold eyes

**Queens**:

Trouteyes- russet she cat, amber eyes, mother of Swiftkit and Chasekit

Mosstail- ginger she cat, gold eyes, mother of Treekit, Rabbitkit and Featherkit

Foamclaw- light brown tabby she cat, mother of Wavekit and Rainkit

**Kits:**

Swiftkit - black-and-white shecat, orange eyes

Chasekit - white-and-brown tom, amber eyes

Treekit - dark brown mottled tom, green eyes

Rabbitkit - pale ginger-and-brown tom, amber eyes

Featherkit - silver shecat, pale blue eyes

Wavekit - gray blue shecat, blue eyes

Rainkit - dark gray tom, green eyes

**Elders**:

Cloudfang- creamy tom, pale blue-green eyes

Lightpelt- gold mottled she cat, blue eyes

Brownfern- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Slatejaw- gray she cat, gold eyes


End file.
